


Cuts both ways

by thegirl20



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts both ways

Tori hummed quietly to herself as she placed her books in her locker.  She caught a glimpse of herself in the little mirror she had stuck on the inside of the door and, sure enough, she had a dopey smile on her face.  She let it grow a little wider.  She was so busy smiling that she didn’t even notice Beck arrive by her side, leaning against the locker next to her own.

“So...”  He drew the word out, dragging her attention in his direction.  He raised his eyebrows with a conspiratorial smile.  “How was  _The Scissoring_?  Pretty gross, huh?”  
  
Tori’s mouth dropped open in shock.  Had he  _really_  just said that?  
  
“I can’t  _belie_ -...How can you  _think_  it’s okay to...This is just...”  She took a minute to rally herself, not even noticing his bewildered expression.  “Listen, Beck, you’ve been really cool about the whole me dating your ex-girlfriend thing, and I really like it that we’re buds or whatever...” Tori’s voice was getting higher with every word.  “But it is so  _not_  okay for you to speak to me about my - “ Her voice dropped to a stage whisper for the next two words “- sex life.  Especially if you’re gonna call it gross.”  She jabbed her finger into his chest for emphasis.  “So if you’re going to be a neanderth-”  
  
“He’s talking about the movie, Vega.”  Jade didn’t even slow her pace on her way to her locker; the words spoken over her shoulder.  
  
Tori froze in mid-sentence; her eyes locked with Beck’s.  He looked almost as mortified as she felt.  She realised her finger was still digging into his left pec and hurriedly withdrew it, rubbing the muscle gently in apology.  
  
“I...uh...” she stammered.  
  
He wasn’t much better.  “The...movie...cuz...you know....”  
  
Tori nodded, unable to form words.  Jade had informed the group the previous week of her intention to scare Tori witless over the weekend, culminating in a viewing of her favourite movie;  _The Scissoring_.  As it turned out, they didn’t actually make it through the first movie before getting distracted.  Which is why horror movies were the furthest thing from Tori’s mind that Monday morning.  She yanked a textbook out of her locker, holding it in front of her chest like a shield.  
  
“I...ummm...we didn’t get around to it yet.”    
  
Her face bloomed with embarrassment and his did likewise.  They both looked away.  An arm linked itself through Tori’s.  She looked up with a smile; grateful for Jade’s steadying presence.  Jade, of course, was nonplussed by the whole thing.   She snapped her gum and looked between them, a single eyebrow raised.  
  
“I’m bored of watching you two dorks blush at each other.  Let’s get to class before one of you busts a blood vessel in your face.”    
  
She started to walk, pulling Tori with her.  Beck stayed a pace or two behind them.  Tori clung to Jade’s arm; focussing on the warmth of the other girl rather than the burning of her cheeks.  She felt Jade’s posture shift and glanced up just in time to see the other girl flash her a wicked grin before looking back at Beck.  
  
“And for your information, the scissoring was spectacular.”  
  
Tori wasn’t sure if the strangled scream came from herself or from Beck.  Maybe both.


End file.
